


Tom's Shower

by Nighthuntress



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthuntress/pseuds/Nighthuntress
Summary: Tom hiddleston has a shower, and you come into his mind.(Sorry, I'm never good at these)





	

It's late on a warm summer's night, and Tom is having a cool shower before bed, when the unbidden thought of you flows through his mind. He feels a familiar warmth and tightening in his groin, suddenly hyper-sensitive to the water flowing over him.

He closes his eyes, and turns his back towards the shower head, placing a hand on the glass to steady himself. The other gently takes his long, proud cock in a feather-light embrace, slowly stroking up and down his veiny, swollen shaft. Gasping with the intense sensation, he begins to picture you in his mind, tracing every curve of your heavenly body. His breathing becoming ragged, he gasps more and more, a low moan building in his chest. Bent over slightly, he almost comes undone but wants to make the feeling last with delayed gratification; so he grips his cock and draws small, light circles around the tip. Enough to keep him steady, but not enough to send him over.

"Oh, God!" He moans raggedly, finally unable to hold back any more, dipping his head to his chest. Picturing you again, pretending it is you at his cock with your talented hands and mouth, he begins to pump with strained need. Moving faster and faster, gripping harder and harder, his breath coming in gasps, he quickly pushes himself over the edge.

Snapping his head to the ceiling as he falls onto his knees, unable to support himself as his orgasm rips through him, he lets out a final loud, deep moan. His cum coats his hand, the glass and the shower base, and he is left breathing heavily, still clutching his now softening shaft as the shower head sprays over his back.


End file.
